dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Nokdu Flower OST
Detalles thumb|250px|[[The Nokdu Flower]] *'Título:' 녹두꽃 OST *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Género:' Banda Sonora Original *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Distribuidor:' Blending Co., Ltd. Parte 1 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 26-Abril-2019 **새야 새야 파랑새야 (Bird Sanya Blue Bird) - Forestella **새야 새야 파랑새야 (Bird Sanya Blue Bird) (Inst.) - Forestella **들풀과 바람의 땅 (Field of Grass and Wind) - Kim Soo Jin **백가네 거시기 (A Backgrowing Dick) - Warak **오살헐 느므 방곡령 (Ozal Hull) - Cho Ran (조란) **백가의 귀환 (Back) - 이종한 Parte 2 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 10-Mayo-2019 **흩날린다 (Spreads) - Xiah Junsu **흩날린다 (Spreads) (Inst.) - Xiah Junsu **백성은 나라의 근본 (The people are the fundamental of the country) - Kim Soo Jin **사발통문 (Bowral Gate) - Lee Yoon Jung (이윤정) **백성에겐 쌀을, 탐관오리에겐 죽음을 - 이종한 feat Forestella **녹두꽃 필 무렵 (When Mung Bee Flowers) - Baek In Bo (백인보) **피의 보복 (Blood Revenge) - Joo In Ro (주인로) **몸좀 풀어볼까 (Let's Get Rid of My Body) - Warak Parte 3 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 10-Mayo-2019 **볼 수 있다면 (If You Can See) - Van Gwang Ok (반광옥) **볼 수 있다면 (If You Can See) (Inst.) - Van Gwang Ok (반광옥) **녹두꽃 오프닝 - Forestella **백가 만득 (Backgammon) - Cho Ran (조란) **황토현 전투 (Hwangtohyeon Battle) - 이종한 Parte 4 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 31-Mayo-2019 **너라서 (Because of You) - Brown Eyed Soul **너라서 (Because of You) (Inst.) - Brown Eyed Soul **녹두꽃 질 무렵 (Nokdu Flower) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **피바람 (Bloody Rain) - Xiah Junsu **들풀소리 (Roar) - Lee Yoon Jung (이윤정) **악귀가 되어라 (Become A Demon) - 주인로 **시리디 시린 - Lee Jong Han (이종한) **황룡촌 각설이 (Hwanglyongchon Village) - Lee Jung Soo (이정수) Parte 5 *'Artistas:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 07-Junio-2019 **기다릴 테니 (I'll Wait) - Park Yun (박연) de Damsonegongbang (담소네공방) **기다릴 테니 (I'll Wait) (Inst.) - Park Yun (박연) de Damsonegongbang (담소네공방) **별동대장 백이강 (Tear) - Warak **울엄니 - Lee Yoon Jung (이윤정) **너는 악귀다 (You are a devil) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **명심 아씨 - Hong Dong Pyo (홍동표) **출동! 별동대 - Hong Dong Pyo (홍동표) Parte 6 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 21-Junio-2019 **닿을 수 있다면 (If You Can Reach) - Kim Ha Eun (김하은) **닿을 수 있다면 (If You Can Reach) (Inst.) - Kim Ha Eun (김하은) **무명의 전사들 (Unknown Warriors) - Lee Yoon Jung (이윤정) **도채비 (Rain) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **살아 돌아오겠습니다 (I'll Be Alive) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **어둠의 추격 (Search of Darkness) - Xka **엇갈린 길 (A Crossroads) - Hong Dong Pyo (홍동표) **황룡강의 승리 (Hanyang River Victory) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) Parte 7 *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 05-Julio-2019 **그 날에 (On That Day) - Im Do Hyuk **그 날에 (On That Day) (Inst.) - Im Do Hyuk **녹두꽃이 만개한 세상 (The world with bloom of mung bean) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **위험한 거래 (A dangerous deal) - Lee Yoon Jung (이윤정) **격동 - Xka **얼어붙은 시절 녹아내린 마음 (The melted heart of the frozen days) - 이종한 **밀고 (Push) - Cho Ran (조란) **마음 주덜 말어 (Do not mind me) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **격변 (revulsion) - Xka **녹두꽃 그 향기 (Mung bean flower Its scent) - 백인보 **읍소 (Village) - Hong Dong Pyo (홍동표) **사람이 곧 하늘 (Man soon to heaven) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **민란 전야 (A night before) - Cho Yoon Jeong (조윤정) **계략의 시작 (The beginning of the scheme) - Joo In Ro (주인로) **헛간 스캔들 - Lee Yoon Jung (이윤정) **출정 전야 (Before the ceremony) - 이종한 **허구한 날 동네북 - Cho Ran (조란) **약자가 바꾸는 세상 (The weaker world) - Kim Soo Jin (김수진) **가슴에 품은 뜻 - 이종한 **사람처럼 살다가 사람으로 죽겠다 - Xka Galería The Nokdu Flower OST Part 1.jpg|Parte 1 The Nokdu Flower OST Part 2.jpg|Parte 2 The Nokdu Flower OST Part 3.jpg|Parte 3 The Nokdu Flower OST Part 4.jpg|Parte 4 The Nokdu Flower OST Part 5.jpg|Parte 5 The Nokdu Flower OST Part 6.jpg|Parte 6 The Nokdu Flower OST Part 7.jpg|Parte 7 Videografía Archivo:FORESTELLA - Bird Sanya Blue Bird|Bird Sanya Blue Bird - Forestella Archivo:XIA(준수) - Spreads|Spreads - Xiah Junsu Archivo:Van Gwang Ok - If You Can See|If You Can See - Van Gwang Ok Archivo:Brown Eyed Soul - Because of You|Because of You - Brown Eyed Soul Park Yun (Damsonegongbang) - I'll Wait|I'll Wait - Park Yun (Damsonegongbang) Kim Ha Eun - If You Can Reach|If You Can Reach - Kim Ha Eun Archivo:Im Do Hyuk - On That Day|On That Day - Im Do Hyuk Categoría:KOST